A Hero's Journey
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Mason's just started his Pokémon journey with his best friends Bianca and Cheren. But who are these weird Team Plasma guys? And what's with the guy who thinks he can talk to Pokémon? More importantly, who's this pretty girl that literally fell from the sky? Contains OC versions of Black and White. OC/OC, slight Bianca/Cheren and one-sided Bianca/OC. Rated T for the usual reasons.
1. Rude Awakening

_**I've been replaying Pokémon White recently in anticipation for the sequel (I still can't believe it. A SEQUEL to a Pokémon game?!), and realised how much I liked the story. So I thought I'd write my own version of it, with a few differences from the game itself. Enjoy!**_

I was perfectly content until Bianca woke me up.

"MASON!" she shouted in her hyperactive voice. "WAKE UP!"

I soared nearly six feet into the air and landed on the floor, peering up at my overexcited friend with pain all over my face.

Bianca was one of those people that you only needed to look at to trust. Her face showed her honesty and her green eyes shone with mirth constantly. Her green beret (which I'd often told her, not entirely as a joke, looked ridiculous) was perched on her bright blonde hair, and her dress was, as usual, orange and white.

"I'm gonna complain to management," I murmured drowsily. "I didn't order a wake-up call."

Bianca giggled at my joke and peered down at me. "Did you forget?"

"Forget what?" My nose got a sharp rap from her finger. What was I, a dog?

"You did! You forgot that today's the day we get out Pokémon!"

I was wide awake in an instant.

"WHAT?! THAT'S TODAY?!"

She looked at me with wide eyes and blushed.

My eyebrows furrowed. Why was she blushing? Then I glanced down at myself and realised the reason for the red flooding to my friend's cheeks.

I was only wearing my boxer shorts.

"One sec," I murmured, holding up a finger. I grabbed some clothes from my wardrobe and darted into my bathroom, dressing quickly.

Before I went back out, I looked at my own reflection in the long mirror. I wore a light blue jacket over a white T-shirt that had a stylised Pokéball on it. My pants were long and black, and I knew my shoes, which were downstairs, were red and black.

As for the rest of me… Well, it was nothing special. My hair was brown and messy, and my eyes were a hazel colour. At least, that's what my mom told me. As far as I was concerned, they were just brown.

"Sorry about that," I apologised to Bianca as I left the bathroom. It was then that I noticed that Bianca wasn't the only friend of mine who was standing in my room now.

Cheren, who was the best in school, was unchanged from his usual. He wore his red-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose, and his black hair was flat on his head. Like me, he wore a blue jacket, though his was darker than mine. His pants were also black.

"Sorry about what?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

I flushed, not looking at Bianca. "Nothing."

Cheren rolled his eyes. "Well, your mom's downstairs. She's got the package from Professor Juniper with her."

Bianca gave him a long look. "If that's true, then why are you up here and not picking your Pokémon?"

He shrugged. "I figured it'd be better if we did it together."

"Aww…" I said in a fake sweet voice. "You're so sweet, Chewen!" I grinned.

Despite himself, Cheren laughed. "Shut up, Mason." He looked at us both. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Bianca and I replied in tandem.

I stepped forward. "Since it's my house, I'll lead."

"We know our way around, Mason," Bianca protested.

"Bianca," Cheren replied in a long-suffering tone of voice, "it's just good manners to let the man of the house go first."

Comprehension dawned in her honest eyes. "Oh! I get it!"

Cheren and I looked at each other and sighed.

**POKÉMON**

My mom was waiting for us downstairs, just like Cheren said. When I was a little mid, I'd always said that my mom was the prettiest woman in Nuvema Town. Sometimes I'd even say that she was the prettiest in the Unova region. Although I admit now that that's a bit of an exaggeration, my mom is and always will be pretty. Her brown hair was long and untied, and she wore her usual plain white dress under a green apron that was constantly there. She was sitting at the table with two packages surrounding her; one on the table itself, the other was next to her feet on the floor.

"Morning, Mom!" I said cheerfully as I led Bianca and Cheren down the stairs.

She glanced up at us and smiled. "Morning, Mason. And hello again, Bianca and Cheren."

"Hi, Miss Carter," they both replied.

I began to look at the package on the table in wonder. "Is that the…"

Her smile widened as she nodded. "Professor Juniper came by with it not long after Bianca got here."

"Hey, there's a note!" I exclaimed, pulling the note from the package.

"Well, what does it say?" Bianca asked petulantly.

I started reading the note aloud, imagining Professor Juniper's voice as I did.

_Mason, Bianca and Cheren_, it read, _it's been a while since I've been able to help new Trainers get started on their Pokémon journey, but I'm really glad that I can help the three of you. Inside this box are three Pokémon: Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. I'll let you pick who'll have which Pokémon. Just do it amicably. I don't want the three of you to start fighting!_

_ Professor Juniper._

_ PS. Once you've picked your Pokémon and bonded with them for a little while, come see me at my lab._

Bianca was grinning from ear to ear. "What're we waiting for? Let's pick our Pokémon!" She darted towards the box, only to be stopped by Cheren's restraining arm.

"We're letting Mason pick first, remember?" he murmured.

Bianca's face fell slightly. "Sorry."

Grinning at them, I opened the box to reveal the three Pokéballs. Luckily for us, Professor Juniper had placed pictures of each Pokémon in the lid of the box. My hand darted towards the Pokéball in the middle. Still grinning, I threw it high in the air.

Before it reached the roof, the Pokéball opened with a flash of light, which landed on the floor. The light took shape, and my first Pokémon looked up at me with curiosity in its face.

It was red and brown in colour, and its curly tail stood up in the air. Its snout flared slightly, and embers came out of it.

I crouched down next to it and smiled. "Hey, Tepig. My name's Mason. Glad to meet you!"

Tepig looked at me with a mixture of wariness and curiosity.

"It's OK, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna be your friend." I held out my hand cautiously.

The Pokémon eyed the hand suspiciously before nudging it with its snout. Eventually, it started rubbing its head on my hand, a bit like my mom's Purrloin used to.

I smiled again as Tepig nuzzled my hand, wincing slightly as an ember landed on my palm. I scratched behind its ear, which it seemed to really like. I grabbed the Pokéball from the floor next to me and held it out. "Okay, now that we've gotten to know each other, how about you go back into your Pokéball?"

Tepig shook its head vigorously.

"No?" I tilted my head. "Oh, you must be one of those Pokémon that doesn't like to be in a Pokéball, huh?"

Tepig did not respond.

I scratched its head again, causing it to relax. "Okay, you'll stay with me. Would you like that?"

The Pokémon gave a happy grunt as it looked at me.

I smiled at my friends. Bianca had unshed tears in her eyes, while Cheren smiled back.

"It's just so beautiful," Bianca blubbed, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

Cheren rolled his eyes again.

"Uh, before I forget, Mom," I said then, "what's with the other box?"

"Oh, this?" She picked it up and handed it to me. "It's nothing much."

I opened the box and gasped happily at its contents. It was a new pair of shoes; although they looked exactly like my old pair, these ones were brand new.

"Wow! Thanks, Mom!" I hugged her.

She chuckled and put my hat, which had been lying next to the Pokémon box on the table, on my head. "It's my duty as your mom to help you out," she laughed it off.

**POKÉMON**

Later, after Bianca had picked Snivy and given Oshawott to Cheren, we made our way to Professor Juniper's lab, wondering what she was going to say to us.

Once we got there, we noticed that Professor Juniper was working hurriedly on…something. Her Pokémon, a small Minccino, followed her every move with curiosity in its eyes.

Cheren cleared his throat. "Professor?"

She stopped and swung her gaze to us. She looked both panicked and glad to see us. "Bianca! Mason! Cheren! Great to see you!" she greeted us with a strain in her voice.

"Uh… What did you want to see us about, Professor?" I asked carefully.

"Oh! Right!" She darted back to her desk and picked up three small rectangular devices; one was black, one blue, and the third green.

"Would you guys consider taking these three Pokédexes with you on your journey?"

"A Pokédex?!" Bianca and I exclaimed.

Cheren adjusted his glasses. "What my friends mean is, 'Yes, we'd love to.'"

I regained my composure. "Yeah… What Cheren said," I commented lamely.

Bianca was still staring at the devices, stars in her eyes.

I groaned. "If she's always gonna be like this, it's gonna be a _long_ trip."

Cheren nodded sagely.

_**Would you mind REVIEWING? PLEASE?!**_


	2. Bad Guys and Cute Girls

_**It should be noted that I said 'OC versions of Black and White' because I'm giving them names and personalities that are probably not their own. That's all.**_

Bianca had, for reasons unknown to me, rushed ahead of Cheren and myself after we received our Pokédexes. The two of us nearly had to sprint to catch up. Luckily, she'd stopped at the beginning of the pathway that was Route 1.

I stopped when we reached her, my hands on my knees, panting heavily. "Why did…you…just…leave us…Bianca?"

"Sorry!" she apologised slightly shrilly. "I was just really excited! Sorry!"

Cheren crossed his arms. "You already said that."

She blushed. "Sorry."

"Will you stop apologising?" I teased, having regained some of my strength.

She turned even redder and looked as if she was going to apologise again, but thought better of it.

"One question, though. Why did you stop here?"

"I figured that, since we're all going on this journey together, we should start together," Bianca replied to Cheren, who'd asked the question.

I looked at her. "Sounds cool."

Cheren smiled. "Let's do it."

We lined up, Bianca in the middle, Cheren and I on either side of her. She suddenly gripped our hands tightly. I smiled as I saw Cheren straighten out of the corner of my eye.

"Okay!" Bianca shouted. "Together!"  
We started to count down. "Three…two…one!"

With that, we lifted one leg and took a step onto Route 1.

"Yay!" Bianca squealed, letting go of our hands. "Our Pokémon journey has officially begun!"

"Bianca, we've taken one step," Cheren chided her.

She flushed again. I laughed.

"Right," Cheren said then, digging into his ever-present backpack and pulling out a town map. "The next stop is… Accumula Town."

Bianca's eyes shone, a lot like they had when Professor Juniper had given her a Pokédex.

I was the one to roll my eyes this time, since Cheren's were fixated on his map.

That turned out to be a problem as he tripped over a Patrat. He landed flat on his stomach, managing to avoid his glasses being shattered by the impact. The Patrat, meanwhile, chittered at him angrily.

Bianca giggled as she helped him up. Cheren rubbed his jaw slightly.

"Next time, look out for wild Pokémon, buddy," I grinned.

He glared at me.

**POKÉMON**

Accumula Town was a bit of a shock to the system. Sure, it wasn't that big of a place (not compared to Castelia City, anyway) but it was still _way_ bigger than Nuvema Town.

"Cool!" Bianca exclaimed.

"It's really not that amazing," Cheren played it down.

I shook off my own amazement and nodded. "Cheren's right. There are places that are a lot better than this."

At my feet, Tepig grunted happily as it ran about.

"Hey, Mason," Cheren said, pointing. "Check that out."

"Check what out?" I asked, following his finger. Then I spotted it.

A large group of the townsfolk had gathered nearby, and a smaller group of strangely-dressed people was standing on a raised platform. Most of them wore a uniform that was sky-blue and white, with a badge with a stylised 'P' on the chest. The badge on the uniforms was also placed around them as banners.

There was an odd one out, however. This man was tall, and wore a billowing brown robe that was covered in designs that resembled an eye. He had a white and red eye patch over his right eye, and his face was lined. His hair was a faded green colour.

"Who the heck are these guys?" I murmured to Cheren and Bianca.

"No idea," Cheren replied.

Bianca didn't reply. She was too fixated on the weird people.

The brown-robed man stepped forward. "People of Accumula Town," he called in a rich voice. "I am Ghetsis, one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. I am here to speak to you today about Pokémon liberation."

There were murmurs of surprise from the crowd. The man known as Ghetsis started to wander around the platform, his hands behind his back. "We have often been told that humans and Pokémon work together…that we need each other. But, is this truly the case? Is this nothing more than what we humans tell ourselves? Is the truth that we humans enslave Pokémon for our own selfish needs?"

Another, angrier, murmur came from the crowd. Cheren and I glanced at each other briefly before looking back at Ghetsis.

"It is Team Plasma's intent to free Pokémon from the tyrannical control of many humans. It is my fervent hope that you will take my words to heart. Consider what I have said today. With this, I leave you, and thank you for your time." He made a signal to his fellows, who picked up the banners and filed around him, forming an honour guard. Without another sound, they left the town, taking the only road out.

The crowd immediately dispersed, leaving only Cheren, Bianca, myself, and a tall man with green hair.

"That was weird," Bianca said.

"You said it," I replied.

Tepig gave a grunt at my feet, sounding a bit like a fusion of confusion and excitement.

The green-haired man that was nearby darted his head towards us. His hair was long, tied into a ponytail, under a plain grey cap. He wore a white top, and a necklace shaped like a planet hung from his neck. His pants were plain brown cargo pants, and he had a weird-looking cube clipped to his belt. Somehow, something seemed really…off about him. I found myself shuddering as he walked up to us.

"Your Pokémon…" he marvelled in a velvet voice. "Just now, it was saying…"

Cheren eyed him. "Excuse me? Pokémon can't talk. Everybody knows that."

"That's not true," the weird guy denied, not taking his eyes off Tepig. "I hear them everywhere I go. And this Tepig just said something…odd. It said it trusted you completely." He looked at me. "Are you its Trainer?"

"Yeah…" I replied cautiously. "My name's Mason."

He smiled, a strangely eerie sight. "I am called N, and I would very much like to hear more of what your Pokémon has to say." He drew out a Pokéball, touching the button to expand it.

I smiled slightly. "Don't mind if we do. You ready, Tepig?"

Tepig gave a determined grunt, shooting cinders from its snout.

"Go, Purrloin!" N shouted, throwing his Pokéball. The ball opened, and a Purrloin leapt out, growling at Tepig.

"Purrloin, Scratch!" N commanded.

Purrloin came at Tepig, its claws glowing slightly.

"Tepig, dodge and use Tackle!" I shouted.

Tepig, being far faster than I'd thought, dodged Purrloin's attack with ease and slammed into it with speed. Purrloin tumbled slightly as it landed heavily on the stone.

"Wow…" Bianca marvelled. "Mason's a natural, isn't he?"

"Sure looks like it," Cheren agreed.

"Now, Tepig, Ember!"

Tepig reared back and shot more cinders from its snout, aiming them at Purrloin. Purrloin didn't see the attack coming, and didn't dodge. The cinders slammed into Purrloin, which again fell onto the ground. It didn't get up.

N grunted contentedly and produced his Pokéball. "Purrloin, return." A red light beamed from the ball and the exhausted Purrloin went back into it. Without another word, he pocketed it and looked me dead in the eye. "You are strong, Mason. I have a feeling that I'll be seeing you again." He suddenly turned and walked out of town.

"That was…weird," Bianca murmured.

I chuckled. "Just a little."

**POKÉMON**

I took a quick trip to the Pokémon Centre to heal Tepig and buy some Potions, which Bianca and Cheren did too. Now we were in a small forest just outside Accumula Town, one that was filled with Lillipups, Patrats and Purrloins.

There was a rustling from a nearby bush.

"What was that?" Bianca squealed, clinging to Cheren's arm. He calmly disengaged her from his limb.

"It's probably just a curious Pokémon," he placated her.

"Speaking of Pokémon…" I added, stopping dead in my tracks.

A Lillipup was blocking the path, growling at me and Tepig.

"Sounds like this little guy wants a battle," I smiled. "Let's give him one."

Tepig grunted determinedly and adopted a ready stance.

The Lillipup came in quickly, its teeth bared.

"It's using Bite!" Bianca shouted.

"Tepig, Ember!"

My Pokémon obliged, shooting balls of fire at the wild Lillipup. The attack hit heavily, and the Lillipup howled slightly as it fell.

I drew one of the Pokéballs that Professor Juniper had given us along with the Pokédex, throwing it at the wild Pokémon. It landed softly on the Lillipup's head, and it turned into red light as it entered the ball. It shuddered three times in an agonising moment, before letting off a small chime to proclaim that the Pokémon had been caught.

I grinned at Bianca and Cheren as I picked up the Pokéball and my new Pokémon. There was another rustling, this time from a nearby tree.

Bianca looked up at the tree. "Was that a Pidove or something?"

Cheren's brow furrowed. "I don't know."

"Who cares?" I shrugged it off. "I caught a Lillipup. Right now, that's all that matters."

The rustling became louder, and was accompanied by a girl's scream. Before I knew it, I was lying on my back on the forest floor, peering up at the pretty girl who had, quite literally, fallen from the sky and into my life.

_**PLEASE REVIEW. I know I sound desperate, but PLEASE!**_


End file.
